


Tight Feeling

by AutisticMurasakibara (HanaHimus)



Series: KiriDai!MuraHimu [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Kiridai!Mukkun yet again, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/AutisticMurasakibara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi had a few things that annoyed him. One, people who put forth a large amount of enthusiasm; two, a lack of snacks; and three, the odd tight feeling he’d had every time Hanamiya was around him or on his mind lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> More for the UA that's killing me rip

Atsushi had a few things that annoyed him. One, people who put forth a large amount of enthusiasm; two, a lack of snacks; and three, the odd tight feeling he’d had every time Hanamiya was around him or on his mind lately.

The feeling was annoying and almost a constant thing, his only reprieve being moments filled with snacks or Himuro. He’d heard about it something like this from Kise before, too, what were his words…?

“When you’re in love with someone your chest’ll get all tight whenever something happens to make you think of them, Murasakibaracchi! I’m sure you’ll feel it one day.”

Well, that was just plain annoying, Atsushi had to think. He didn’t like the feeling, it was just troublesome (not to mention cliche as hell).

“Ah man~ Why didn’t Kise-chin tell me how to deal with it too?” He groaned out, slamming his head down on the desk, startling his classmates. “I should make Kise-chin tell me.”

“Mister Atsushi, we’re in the middle of a lecture.” The teacher said, knocking him out of his mumbling. “If you wish to talk to yourself, do it during your free period. Some of your classmates would like to listen.”

Atsushi pouted up at the teacher. Fine then, he’d just call Kise during his free period, the blond’s own schedule be damned.

Free period couldn’t have come quick enough, Atsushi decided when the time finally hit and the teacher stopped lecturing. He was almost happy that it just so happened the period was one of the first that day...almost.

He hadn’t really thought of what he could say to Kise, no in fact, he had no idea. He couldn’t just ask how to make the aching go away without making the blond ask questions.

“Eh, that’ll just be troublesome.” He whined, staring at the phone in his hand. “I gotta do it, though. The feeling’s more troublesome…”

Before he could dial the number, though, the door to the class opened and Atsushi flinched away when he saw Hanamiya. Why was he here? Even if he had a free period too, he never bothered Atsushi outside of when he had to.

“Murasakibara, I need to talk to you.”

Oh no, he could feel the tight feeling again already as he stood up. He hated it, especially since he didn’t feel he was in love.

No, he knew he wasn’t in love. There wasn’t much of anything about Hanamiya that would attract him. His appearance wasn’t above average and he didn’t seem to give Atsushi the time of day...Then again, he gave him more than the rest of the team (minus maybe Himuro).

Hanamiya gripped Atsushi’s arm, pulling him out of his thoughts and out of the classroom. That wasn’t good, he didn’t like being alone with Hanamiya when he was feeling like this.

“Miya-chin, can we just talk in the classroom instead?” Atsushi asked, his voice barely a whisper.

“No, we can talk out here. Won’t take long, anyway.” Hanamiya sighed. “I just need to know that you’ll play like I tell you to during the Winter Cup. I don’t need you doing what you did in the game against Seirin.”

That was right, the Winter Cup started soon and they’d just places in the preliminaries, hadn’t they?

“What did I do wrong during the match against Kuro-chin?”

“You didn’t help physically break them down nearly as much, you were focusing more on Himuro than anything.” Hanamiya replied with a frown. “You do that for any amount of time during the first game of the Winter Cup and I’ll make sure we lose. That way, you’ll be benched and be a loser until the Interhigh next school year.”

Atsushi frowned down at his captain. “Fine, I’ll play like I’m supposed to.”

“Good, that’s what I like to hear.” The shorter boy gave him a grin. “I better be able to see it, too.”

Atsushi gave a nod as Hanamiya turned to leave. He also decided that there was no way he could be in love with Hanamiya. In fact, he was probably imagining the feeling and didn’t even need to call Kise, right?

Atsushi decided shortly before the Winter Cup that he’d made a mistake not calling Kise. Everyday he spent trying to ignore the feeling, the worse it got.

He just wanted to be able to go to practice without getting distracted. If it kept up during the Winter Cup he’d just end up a loser.

Maybe that’s why he finally decided to call his ex-teammate one Friday after practice. He made sure to leave first, he didn’t want anyone else around to hear him talking.

“Hello? Murasakibaracchi, is that you?” Kise’s voice came through the phone, confusion clear.

“I had a question for Kise-chin…”

“What is it?” Kise asked, his voice becoming more interested than confused.

“My friend said that their chest gets tight around some guy or something, you said that was being in love, right?” Atsushi frowned, god, just saying it outloud made the cheesy-ness even worse.

“I did say that, why do you ask Murasakibaracchi?”

Atsushi paused for a moment, god let his lie be working. “My friend wants to know how to make it go away.” 

“Your friend, huh?” Kise snorted. “Well, telling the guy they like them might help, that or they can wait it out.”

Atsushi’s brow furrowed. Wait it out…? How was he supposed to wait it out, he couldn’t focus when it happened.

“Kise-chin’s dumb, I--my friend can’t just wait it out.”

“Why not? If it’s just a little kiddy crush it’ll go away.” Kise replied, sounding sure. “It may take a while, but the feelings will pass… Unless it’s not a kiddy crush.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Atsushi asked, walking right past his destination without realizing it.

“It means...Look, Murasakibaracchi I think you...your friend should just admit their feelings. I can’t help but think they’re pretty blunt.” The blond replied. “In fact, I’ll give you exact instructions to pass onto your friend…”

By the time Kise was done giving Atsushi the instructions, the giant realized he’d missed the last train home.

A day before the start of the Winter Cup, Atsushi finally took Kise’s instructions and decided to use them.

It was hard to get Hanamiya alone, though. There always seemed to be someone around the captain. How was Atsushi going to follow Kise’s instructions if he couldn’t get him alone?

At least he was able to do it when lunch rolled around. There wasn’t much more to do at that point, he just had to  “Set it up to have the least awkward ending possible!”

“Hey Miya-chin, I’m gonna tell you something, okay~?” He began. “You just gotta promise to forget it if you don’t care.”

“Sure, whatever.” Hanamiya shrugged. “Tell me whatever.”

“...I like Miya-chin.”

“Sure, you made that obvious enough with your clinginess--”

“No, I mean I love Miya-chin.” Atsushi said with a frown.

Hanamiya blinked a few times, seemingly processing the information he was just given. “Love me…?”

“Yeah…”

They sat in silence for a while, not looking at eachother. Atsushi started to think it was a bad idea even bringing it up. Maybe he should’ve just waited for the feeling to pass--

“Well then, what do you want me to do about your feelings?” Hanamiya finally asked, pulling Atsushi back into reality.

“Just reply or forget about it.”

Hanamiya sighed. “Come here…”

The shorter boy said nothing until Atsushi was kneeling in front of him, their breath mixing together in the small space. Atsushi didn’t like it, his chest seemed to get tighter the closer he was.

“You’re just going to have to give me time to process this confession.” Hanamiya finally said and Atsushi pouted.

Man, he really hoped it was actually a temporary feeling at that point. If it was more than that, he didn’t know if he could ever get away from Hanamiya’s games.

“Miya-chin’s annoying.”

Hanamiya grinned. “You’re the one who’s into me.”

“.....Shut up.”


End file.
